Menjenguk Seorang Teman
by dimlightcious
Summary: "Naruto sakit?" Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan penyakit apa yang mampu melumpuhkan Naruto, tapi…/"Sasuke? Mau apa kau kemari?"/"Mau mencekikmu."/"HAH?"


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Oneshot. Canon. Timeline terserah, pokoknya sebelum Sasuke Retrieval arc. ;) *digeplak* SasuNaru or NaruSasu friendship. Kemungkinan ada OOC. Awas ada _typo(s)_, dan lain-lain.**

_**Read and enjoy, then!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MENJENGUK SEORANG TEMAN**

**© Hidden Heart Village**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto sakit."

Sasuke berhenti mengunyah. Tangan berisi _onigiri_-nya menggantung di udara. Dia menatap sang guru yang duduk di hadapannya dengan heran. Meski tak bertanya, matanya mampu menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu yang ada dalam pikirannya, seolah sedang berkata, "Orang seperti Naruto bisa sakit?" atau, "Sakit apa dia?" dan semacamnya.

Mengerti akan maksud hati Sasuke, Kakashi pun menjelaskan. "Aku baru menjenguknya tadi pagi. Dia demam," tuturnya. "Tengoklah dia, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus. "Heh. Untuk apa? Paling hanya sakit biasa. Sehari-dua hari juga sembuh," tolaknya apatis. Dia kembali melahap _onigiri_-nya, mengalihkan pandang keluar kedai makan yang sedang dikunjunginya bersama Kakashi. Tatapannya terpaku pada lalu-lalang orang di jalanan, seolah hal itu sangat menarik perhatiannya–padahal pikirannya berlarian ke hal-hal lain.

"Masalahnya, dia tidak mau dibawa ke Rumah Sakit," kata Kakashi sabar. Dia menutup _Icha-Icha Paradise_ dan menatap sang murid dengan sorot mata penuh pengertian. Dia tahu bahwa membujuk Sasuke tidak semudah yang dia bayangkan. "Kau pasti tahu dia tak akan mau makan apapun selain ramen–dan obat jelas bukan termasuk makanan favoritnya. Jangan lupa bahwa dia tak pernah mau makan sayuran. Apa kaupikir demam itu bisa datang dan pergi begitu saja, hm?"

Sambil mengunyah, Sasuke diam-diam membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Kakashi. Sepanjang yang bisa dia ingat, makanan yang tiap hari dimakan Naruto adalah ramen–kecuali jika ada traktiran makan di Yakiniku Q bersama anggota Tim Sepuluh. Dia tak pernah mendapati Naruto memakai rerumputan–ralat, sayur-sayuran–seperti yang selalu dimakan Sakura tiap kali dia sedang berdiet, atau setidaknya makan buah-buahan sebagai penambah serat dan vitamin seperti yang biasa dia konsumsi. Dia bahkan mulai mengira cita-cita Naruto di masa depan bukanlah menjadi _Hokage_, melainkan menjadi pemilik pabrik ramen instan terbesar di seluruh jagat _shinobi–_atau mungkin dua-duanya?

"Kenapa harus aku?" tuntut Sasuke. "Suruh saja Sakura," katanya memberi opsi lain. Bukan usul yang buruk, memang. Dia dan Kakashi pun tahu, jika Sakura yang meminta–maksudnya, memaksa–maka sekardus obat pun akan diminum oleh Naruto dengan senang hati. Persentase kesembuhannya jika dijenguk Sakura pasti jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan jika dijenguk olehnya.

"Sekali-kali, kau yang harus melakukannya, Sasuke. Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh tidak peduli pada Naruto, 'kan?" kata Kakashi. "Lagipula, apa susahnya menjenguk seorang teman?"

Sasuke tertegun. Dia menatap gelas berisi _ocha_ yang ada di tangannya sembari merenung. Kalimat terakhir Kakashi serasa berdengung di telinga, memantul-mantul di rongga kepalanya dan enggan keluar meski dia memaksa.

.

.

_Menjenguk seorang teman_.

.

.

Entah kenapa dia merasa asing dengan kalimat itu. Dan… apa dia yang naïf, atau kalimat itu memang terdengar... indah?

"Huh." Sasuke menghabiskan _ocha _-nya dalam beberapa tegukan lalu meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja. Dia menautkan jemari didepan wajah dengan alis berkerut.

"Jangan lupa bawa buah-buahan saat menjenguknya, ya," ujar Kakashi seraya tersenyum hangat–meski yang terlihat hanya sebelah matanya yang menyipit membentuk bulan sabit. Sasuke merengut, menatap tajam pada sang guru dengan sedikit salah tingkah. Kelihatannya, apa yang dia pikirkan bisa dibaca oleh _jounin_ muda itu. Dan, Kakashi tak pernah gagal dalam membujuk orang–bahkan Sasuke sekalipun.

**.**

**~ MENJENGUK SEORANG TEMAN ~**

**.**

Pukul empat sore, Sasuke berjalan pulang memasuki distrik klan Uchiha. Seperti biasa, sepi menyambutnya. Rumah-rumah tak berpenghuni berjejer di tepian jalan, mengawasi tiap langkah tegas yang dia ambil. Tapi, Sasuke sudah lebih dari terbiasa untuk menghiraukan keheningan yang menyusup.

Setelah sampai di rumahnya, Sasuke segera membersihkan diri. Latihan intensif bersama Kakashi untuk meningkatkan jurus _Chidori_-nya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini memang cukup menguras cakranya. Dengan handuk yang masih tersampir di kepala, Sasuke merebahkan diri diatas ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamar. Dia memejamkan mata sejenak, dan kata-kata Kakashi di kedai tadi kembali terngiang di kepala.

"_Lagipula, apa susahnya menjenguk seorang teman?"_

Sasuke melirik ke meja disamping lemari pakaiannya, kearah foto Tim Tujuh yang terpampang dalam bingkai kayu mini. Sepasang obsidian-nya terpaku pada wajah rekan setim bersurai pirang yang memasang wajah masam disana.

Naruto tinggal sendirian di apartemen, dan dia sedang sakit. Tapi, Sasuke yakin Naruto pasti bisa mengurusi hidupnya sendiri, meski selama ini dia tampak kacau dan serampangan. Bukankah selama ini Naruto terbiasa seperti itu? Sama seperti dirinya yang selalu melakukan apapun sendiri setelah hampir seluruh keluarganya tewas. Naruto bukan orang lemah yang semudah itu ditumbangkan oleh penyakit begitu saja. Itulah dasar keyakinannya. Jadi, menjenguk Naruto adalah hal yang sia-sia. Heh, lagipula, apa yang akan dikatakan si _dobe_ itu jika tiba-tiba mendapati rival sepanjang masanya tiba-tiba berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dan berbaik hati menjenguknya?

Tapi...

"Cih. Dasar suka merepotkan orang."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari kamar.

Yah, sesungguhnya tidak masalah juga jika dia menengok keadaan Naruto. Entah kenapa hati kecilnya tak bisa tenang sebelum memastikan apakah si mantan murid Akademi urakan itu baik-baik saja.

**.**

**~ MENJENGUK SEORANG TEMAN ~**

**.**

Ting! Tong!

Satu menit. Dua menit.

Ting! Tong!

Masih tak ada jawaban. Kening Sasuke berkerut. Dia hendak memencet bel lagi–kalau masih belum dibuka juga, sekalian dia akan menggedornya–ketika didengarnya suara serak menyahut dari balik pintu.

"Iya, iyaaa. Sebentaaar!"

Suara langkah mendekat dan beberapa barang jatuh terdengar, diiringi umpatan-umpatan kecil. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Dia bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi dibalik pintu ini.

Cklek!

"Siapaaaa?"

Sosok pemuda berusia tiga belas tahun membuka pintu dengan malas. Rambut pirangnya awut-awutan, dengan celana pendek biru dan kaus putih polos yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Begitu melihat siapa tamu yang bertandang ke apartemennya malam-malam begini, kedua iris _sapphire_-nya membulat.

"Sasuke?" kata Naruto tak percaya. "Mau apa kau kemari?" Pertanyaan bodoh–seperti biasa.

"Mau mencekikmu."

"HAH?"

"Tentu saja menjengukmu, _Baka_," kata Sasuke. Namun, sayang, kata-kata itu tak mampu keluar dari bibirnya–entah kenapa. Akhirnya, yang dia katakan adalah, "Aku cuma mampir. Kebetulan lewat di sekitar sini."

Naruto _speechless_. Sasuke apalagi.

_Hah? Apa kebodohan Naruto menular padanya? Alasan macam apa itu? _Si bungsu Uchiha itu merutuk dalam hati.

Naruto terpaku mendengar alasan-nyaris-tak-logis milik Sasuke. Bengong, lebih tepatnya. Sasuke jadi salah tingkah. Dia berdecak kesal dan memasang wajah semasam mungkin–untuk menutupi kegugupannya gara-gara lidahnya terpeleset, eh?

"Heh. Kau tidak mau mempersilakanku masuk?"

Sejenak Naruto masih setia dalam ekspresi konyolnya, namun dia buru-buru menguasai diri dan menyadari bahwa dia membiarkan Sasuke terus berdiri diluar pintu apartemennya.

"Oh, iya! Masuk saja! Maaf!"

Naruto menyingkir ke samping, memberi jalan agar Sasuke bisa masuk kedalam. Diam-diam senyumnya terkembang lebar saat si bungsu Uchiha itu berjalan melewatinya.

Setelah melepas alas kaki, Naruto membimbing Sasuke masuk ke ruang yang lebih dalam.

"Maaf, ya, apartemenku berantakan," kata Naruto seraya memamerkan cengiran khasnya, dengan tangan yang menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala. Sasuke mengamati tempat dimana sang sahabat tinggal selama ini. Ini kali pertama dia mengunjungi apartemen Naruto. Apartemen itu tidak terlalu besar. Hanya terdiri dari pintu masuk, ruang tengah yang sekaligus menjadi ruang makan bagi Naruto–karena dia tinggal sendiri dan tak butuh ruang makan khusus–, dapur yang bersisian dengan kamar mandi dan toilet, kamar tidur, dan beranda yang merangkap sebagai tempat menjemur pakaian.

Dan, persis seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, tempat ini berantakan–ralat, **sangat berantakan**. Ada baju-baju entah kotor atau bersih yang tergeletak di meja ruang tengah, bekas bungkus-bungkus ramen instan di sudut-sudut ruangan, gulungan-gulungan entah apa isinya yang bertebaran diatas lantai, juga berbagai macam barang lain yang Sasuke tak mau repot menyensus semuanya–namun matanya menyipit saat mengenali sebuah mantra peledak tercecer begitu saja dan nyaris dia injak. Huh, apa Naruto berniat membunuhnya serta meledakkan apartemen ini sekaligus?

Sasuke mendengus kesal melihat pemandangan ini. Dia juga tinggal sendirian, tapi dia tak akan pernah membiarkan rumahnya begitu berantakan hingga terasa menyesakkan mata. Bagaimana bisa Naruto hidup dalam gunungan sampah dan debu seperti ini?

"Ini kaubilang berantakan? Lebih mirip rumah yang ditelantarkan bertahun-tahun," ejek Sasuke sarkastis. _Jleb_! Ucapannya selalu menancap bagai pisau belati, seperti biasa.

"Hehe, kalau kau mau, silakan bersihkan," Naruto hanya meringis menghadapi celaan Sasuke. Dia meraih beberapa bungkus bekas ramen terdekat dan membawanya ke dapur. "Duduk saja disana, Sasuke! Akan kubuatkan ramen!" teriaknya.

Sasuke menatap lantai yang nyaris tak memiliki ruang bahkan untuk sekadar duduk. Benar-benar parah si Naruto ini. Seharusnya–

PRAAANG!

Sasuke terperanjat. Dia buru-buru berlari menuju dapur, tempat asal suara itu. Disana, dia menemukan Naruto yang berpegangan pada sisi kulkas mini-nya sambil memegang kepala. Pecahan mangkuk terserak disekitar kakinya.

Sasuke nyaris lupa bahwa Naruto sedang sakit.

"Ck! Kau ini harusnya tiduran saja sana!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Tenang saja," Naruto mencoba tersenyum walau gagal. "AUW!" jeritnya, saat kakinya yang sembarangan melangkah menginjak pecahan mangkuk. "Sial! Aduuhh!"

"Jangan bergerak lagi, Naruto Bodoh!" Sasuke buru-buru menghampiri, lalu mengangkat kaki Naruto yang terkena pecahan mangkuk.

"Huah! Mau apa kau?" teriak Naruto kaget. Dia buru-buru berpegangan lagi pada kulkas karena tubuhnya oleng saat Sasuke menarik sebelah kakinya. Saat ini, Sasuke tengah berjongkok di depannya.

"Menarik pecahan mangkuknya, Bodoh," desis Sasuke tajam. Dia mengerutkan alis saat merasakan suhu tubuh Naruto yang diatas normal saat menyentuh kaki si penggila ramen itu. Bagaimana bisa dia masih mampu berjalan dengan suhu tubuh setinggi ini? "Bodoh. Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga tubuh, ya?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'Bodoh'? Namaku Naruto!" sungut Naruto kesal.

"Kau memang pantas dipanggil seperti itu. Jadi, diamlah!" Sasuke kini menarik pecahan kaca yang menancap di telapak kaki Naruto, sementara si _shinobi_ pirang itu merengut kesal. Karena pecahannya tidak terlalu besar dan tidak menancap terlalu dalam, Sasuke bisa dengan mudah menariknya. "Kau punya alkohol atau obat luka?"

"Eeh? Umm, kelihatannya tidak ada…"

"Jangan bilang kau juga tidak punya perban–"

"Memang tidak," potong Naruto cepat.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin menjitak kepala Naruto saat itu juga. Tapi, berhubung sekarang bukan momen yang tepat, niatnya pun urung. Dia melesat keluar dapur dan kembali dengan selembar kaus milik Naruto. "Aku minta ini," tegasnya.

Kedua alis Naruto terangkat. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk ini."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sasuke merobek kaus malang itu. Naruto bengong.

"AAAAAH! TEMEEEEE~ ITU KAUS KESAYANGANKU, TAHUUUU!"

Yah, bagaimanapun, Naruto dan Sasuke jika dipertemukan dalam satu ruang sama, tak akan pernah melewatkan waktu tanpa pertengkaran seperti ini, 'kan?

**.**

**~ MENJENGUK SEORANG TEMAN ~**

**.**

Setelah terjadi perdebatan sengit yang cukup lama, akhirnya Sasuke menang–seperti biasa–dan berhasil menyeret Naruto untuk berbaring di ranjang. Kekeraskepalaan Naruto memang selalu sukses menguras kesabaran Sasuke dan melunturkan sikap _stay cool_ -nya.

Setelah mengompres kening Naruto dengan kain lap hangat, Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur.

"Apa kau punya makanan lain selain ramen, Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara agak keras. Dia mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru dapur mini itu, tapi nyaris tak ada yang dia temui disana kecuali beberapa peralatan masak dan makan sederhana. Tidak ada bahan makanan sama sekali.

Jawaban yang dia dengar hanya racauan Naruto dari ruangan sebelah–kamarnya. Sasuke melangkah menuju kulkas dan setelah membukanya, dia menarik napas panjang. Disana hanya ada berbungkus-bungkus ramen instan dan beberapa kotak karton susu ukuran besar.

"Astaga, _Dobe_…" desah Sasuke frustasi. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa dengan makanan seperti ini Naruto tetap sehat dan segar bugar setiap hari–bahkan terlihat seperti anak hiperaktif seperti itu?

Si bungsu Uchiha menutup pintu kulkas. Harusnya dia turuti saja kata-kata Kakashi untuk membawakannya buah-buahan tadi.

**.**

**~ MENJENGUK SEORANG TEMAN ~**

**.**

"Makan ini."

Naruto melirik kearah mangkuk yang disodorkan Sasuke dengan tak berminat, lalu melirik pada orang yang tengah menyodorkan mangkuk kearahnya.

"Ramen?"

"Bubur."

"Tidak mau."

"Makan."

"Ogah."

"Aku sudah membuatkannya. Kau harus memakannya, Naruto."

"Aku bilang, aku tidak mau, Sasuke."

"Makan atau kusita semua ramen instanmu," ancam Sasuke kesal. Dia bukannya sudi membujuk Naruto untuk makan begini. Tapi, entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal dan memaksa Naruto makan, alih-alih pulang ke rumah seperti yang sudah dipikirkannya sejak tadi.

Naruto membelalak mendengar ancaman itu. Sukses, rupanya. Dengan malas, Naruto bangkit duduk, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran tempat tidur. Dia mengambil-alih mangkuk berisi bubur dari tangan Sasuke.

Naruto mengernyit. "Ini bubur apa gumpalan lumpur, sih?"

"Dimana-mana bubur memang seperti itu, Bodoh. Sekarang, makan."

Bibir Naruto maju-mundur, menggerutu panjang lebar. Dia mencoba sesuap bubur pertama dan ekspresinya seolah dia memakan katak hidup-hidup. Mungkin bubur itu akan dimuntahkannya jika _deathglare_ dari sang Uchiha tidak menghentikannya.

Dengan sangat susah payah–dan amat terpaksa–Naruto menelan bubur itu.

Sementara Naruto sibuk menghabiskan 'gumpalan lumpur'-nya, kedua obsidian Sasuke terpaku pada bingkai foto yang ada di meja kecil di sisi ranjang. Itu adalah satu-satunya benda di kamar itu yang bebas debu. Dia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri disana, bersama dengan Naruto, Sakura, dan Kakashi. Foto Tim Tujuh.

Senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya.

"Hmmph, hmmph."

Sasuke menoleh saat Naruto menepuk-nepuk lengannya dengan kasar. Dilihatnya si _shinobi_ pirang itu mencoba menelan suapan terakhir dengan wajah pucat. Naruto memberi isyarat tangan untuk mengambilkannya minum, dan Sasuke dengan ogah-ogahan mengambilkannya.

"Sekarang, minum obat."

Naruto langsung memasang mimik horor, tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya. Dia mengangsurkan beberapa butir pil obat yang dibelinya di Rumah Sakit Konoha barusan dan segelas air.

"Kalau kau ingin membunuhku, mending lewat pertarungan saja, Sasuke," keluh Naruto hiperbolis.

"Sudah, minum saja!" desak Sasuke tak sabar. Naruto meminum obatnya dengan gerutuan-gerutuan panjang–lagi. Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dada, memperhatikannya dengan intens. "Kau ini seharusnya banyak makan buah dan sayur."

"Gah, cukup! Aku sudah mendengarnya berulang kali dari Kakashi-_sensei_!" Naruto menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan tangan, menolak mendengar wejangan Hidup Sehat Part II ala Sasuke setelah dia mendapatkannya berulang kali dari Kakashi.

"Jangan makan ramen saja! Makanya, kau jadi bodoh begini."

"Itu tak ada hubungannya–"

"Beberapa kandungan vitamin dan zat kimia pada buah dan sayur terbukti bisa meningkatkan kemampuan otak," potong Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Skak mat. Naruto hanya bisa mendumel tanpa bisa memberi serangan balasan.

"Kau menyebalkan. Kalau sedang irit bicara, menyebalkan. Tak kusangka kalau sedang banyak bicara, ternyata kau lebih menyebalkan lagi!"

"Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku begini, hah?"

"Heh? Aku, ya?"

"Cih."

**.**

**~ MENJENGUK SEORANG TEMAN ~**

**.**

Warna wajah Naruto sudah lebih baik–tidak sepucat tadi. Dan kelihatannya, efek samping dari obat yang diminum Naruto sudah muncul. Si pemuda penggila _ramen_ itu mulai mengantuk, yang membuat Sasuke bersyukur karena hal itulah yang menghentikan perdebatan panjang tanpa ujungnya dengan Naruto.

Naruto menghempaskan kepalanya diatas kasur dengan nyaman, lalu memejamkan mata. Mungkin dia sudah agak baikan dan sekarang butuh istirahat.

Sasuke menatap sang sahabat lekat-lekat. Alisnya berkerut dalam. Seumur hidup, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mengurusi orang sakit. Saat dia masih memiliki keluarga, justru dialah yang sering diurusi ketika sakit. Dia baru menyadari bahwa merawat orang yang sakit itu sangat melelahkan, terutama jika Naruto adalah si orang sakitnya. Namun–

"Sasuke." Suara parau Naruto memanggilnya. Rupanya dia belum tidur. Sasuke tak berminat menoleh. Dia masih asyik berdiri di pintu beranda kamar Naruto, menerawang jauh dengan angin-angin malam yang memanja tubuh.

"Hn?" respon Sasuke datar, tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari titik pandangnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjengukku."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang sejenak. Dia memutar tubuh, menatap senyum tulus di wajah bersimbah peluh itu. Namun, beberapa detik setelahnya, dia bisa mendengar dengkur halus dari rekan setimnya. Kecepatan Naruto dalam terjun ke dunia mimpi memang patut diacungi jempol. Tapi, Sasuke justru bersyukur. Karena saat itu, dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

.

.

–namun, itu hal membuatnya merasa berguna. Merasa dibutuhkan. Dan menghangatkan hatinya.

"Sama-sama, Naruto."

.

~ FIN ~

.

**Pojok Curhat/Comberan Author:**

**Agh, selesai juga! Karena saya nulisnya sepotong-sepotong, _fic_ ini terlantar selama dua minggu gara-gara nambahnya tugas dan minimnya ide, wkwk XD**

**Oh, iya. Saya lupa bentuk interior apartemen yang ditinggali Naruto. Jadilah saya buat sendiri sesuka hati. Maaf yaaa~ T,T *_Rasenganed by Naruto_***

**Disini, lupakan sejenak efek samping kekuatan Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto, ya~ *_wink-_wink* Kalau itu diperhitungkan, maka Naruto sakit berhari-hari karena demam itu tidak mungkin terjadi, hehe ;D**

_**SasuNaru Friendship Everlasting!**_

_**P.S.: Yang masih sudi membaca, dibawah ada OMAKE-nya. Enjoy~ ^-^**_

**.**

**REVIEW AND CONCRIT, PLEASE?**

**.**

_**Presented From Hidden Heart Village. 22032012. 19:13 WIB.**_

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

Esok paginya, Naruto terbangun dengan tubuh segar bugar. Dia menggeliat seraya menarik kedua tangannya keatas, lalu menguap lebar. Pusing di kepalanya sudah lenyap tak berbekas, dan pandangannya tak lagi kabur seperti kemarin. Dia melompat turun dari ranjang. Cengirannya terkembang saat merasakan tubuhnya sudah bisa bebas bergerak seperti sedia kala.

Naruto jelas tak akan melupakan jasa seseorang yang membuatnya sembuh sekarang. Kepalanya menoleh ke semua sudut, mencari-cari. Dia berlari keluar kamar dan memeriksa tiap ruangan di apartemennya.

Ah, kelihatannya Sasuke sudah pulang.

Naruto menghentikan langkah. Entah bagaimana, dia baru menyadari bahwa apartemennya kini begitu bersih dan terawat. Tak ada lagi benda-benda berserakan di lantai dan dimanapun yang bukan pada tempatnya. Bahkan lantai kayunya mengkilap tanpa debu. Semua pemandangan ini membuatnya ternganga. Dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke rela bersusah-payah membersihkan seluruh penjuru apartemen miliknya. Apa itu hanya karena Sasuke yang perfeksionis, atau ucapan bercandanya kemarin ditanggapi serius oleh Sasuke? Ah, entahlah. Kadang-kadang pikiran Sasuke bisa sangat tidak dimengerti.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Apalagi saat melihat beberapa _onigiri_ ukuran besar tersaji diatas piring yang tertutupi oleh plastik, beserta beberapa buah apel disisinya, serta selembar memo berisi tulisan tangan Sasuke.

.

_Mengurusmu itu merepotkan. Jangan sampai sakit lagi._

_P.S.: Makan ini, _Baka_._

_P.S.-nya P.S.: Sekarang kau punya hutang 10 kilogram tomat padaku._

.

Dengan hati riang gembira, Naruto melahap _onigiri_ buatan sang sahabat sembari tersenyum kecil. Dia membaca memo itu berulang kali. Enak! _Onigiri _ini sangat enak! Dan tiap ulah Sasuke semenjak kemarin membuat _onigiri_ ini menjadi makanan terenak yang pernah dia makan!

Ujung mata Naruto berair.

Andai sahabatnya masih disini, tentu akan dia peluk erat-erat–tak peduli jika nanti terkena _chidori_ sebagai akibatnya.


End file.
